Untaimed Wildfire
by Hypnotic PoisonzWine
Summary: A bit AU. A wildfire that consumes one's unprotected heart. My darling, it is love. NamineAxel pairing. Takes place after KH2.
1. Summary

**A/N:** First off I want to say that Axel is my favorite Kingdom Hearts character, and second….I don't care what pairing he's in it's hot. So since Namine and Axel pairings are not that common I thought I would add to the lot of them. So here is your sneak peek.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts One or Two or even Chain of Memories…how depressing. _

_

* * *

****__A Special Thank You to Reviewer (s): _Unfortunately no reviews because I haven't posted anything._

* * *

__**Last Time: **There was no last time this is your sneak peak at what I hope will develop into a very popular series of stories. _

_**Chapter Rating: **K (G): Completely harmless, may contain preview of adult live situations._

_

* * *

_

**Summary **

This is a story about love, trust, and believing in the good in peoples hearts…well now that I've said that I should say that this story is not about any of that; in fact it's about losing everything you ever hold dear…letting go when you find yourself still holding on tight. This my friends is what love can do if it is given a chance. Love is like a wildfire…some heartless action throws a caution into the wind…and it begins to grow, until it as consumed the thing its attacking…this is a story for anyone who has love, is in love, or is yet to find it…this is the story of a Nobody that found a Somebody.

_**WARNINGS:** This contains Lime and Lemons. It is going to take place several years after Kingdom Hearts II and will contain spoilers. This will definitely go off toward the AU side of things. This is a Namine/Axel pairing and will be a long story…I will write it for fans and I'll write for myself._

_

* * *

__**Next Time: **Darkness can consume one person but how do the make sense of what is real and what is truth._

_-Darkness Consumes_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I really do hope I get a few reviews…please no flames this is my first Kingdom Hearts story.

_**Thank You**_

_**Hypnotic PoisonzWine**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Darkness Consumes

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews…I had no idea I would get that many reviews on a summary. I'm going to try to stay a head of the game here and write chapters every other day. Well, enough talk here is you first, chappie!

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts One or Two or even Chain of Memories…how depressing.

* * *

_

**_A Special Thank You to Summary Reviewer (s): _**PK Fire, Kitty BoBo, hello, and Volcomstar77.

_

* * *

__**Last Time: **You go to see into what this story is going to be about._

_**Chapter Rating: **K+ (PG): Harmless. May contain violence and adult situations. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Darkness Consumes **

_If you could take it all back, would you?_

That voice…it was haunting. It brought a chill up my spine, one that I had never felt, a cold that stuck fear in a heart that didn't exist.

_Well would you?_

It was talking to me…something that shouldn't even be here. It was talking to me as if I were real. Did it know who I was? I highly doubted it. Well, it wanted a answer, might as well give it one.

_**Never**_

* * *

Things can always change…a heart is no different. Some say a heart is just a muscle, pumping thick warm blood through ones body, just to survive. True, yet a heart is so much more.

I had been sitting here in the dark for hours, no one was here and I thought this is how I was to spend my afterlife.

When suddenly something pulled at my heart, it was a painful feeling.

_**Roxas?**_

No answer…I knew Roxas was alive…I told him we would meet again. He was safe. He was saving the world, then why was everything so upsetting. I felt a great sadness sweep over my mind and heart. It was like someone died, in a selfless act…and for some strange reason, I was connected to it.

* * *

I was in a black abyss…dark and cold…the story of my life. I had given my life to help something that I knew was going to win.

I never really cared much for the Organization, but they where like me. They could get in your head and find your weakness. I was pulling for the bad guys. I was the one that had to take Sora down.

In the end…I gave my life to safe him. In that single moment…I grew something I never thought possible. I grew a heart, and that heart hurt.

* * *

Why was I crying? Why was I so upset? Was it because I was helpless to save that person? I stood up, my legs picking up speed. Where was I going there was no place to go in the vast darkness, but I still kept running.

_**I'm on my way…Axel.**_

* * *

A calmness washed over me…I was no longer afraid. I was relieved. I lay back and close my eyes. Letting me soak in the emotions that where playing in my mind. I could finally feel.

I was safe in the dark before, but now I only wished to seek light.

There it was, walking it's way to me. I was running, as if it knew I was here, in pain, it was her.

_**Naminé?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Someone I knew, someone I had found…I was no longer alone in the bitter darkness.

"Axel? Why? Why did I know it was you?" Naminé puffed with relief and exhaustion.

"Because you're the only light in a land where darkness consumes." Axel fell back, head bleeding and promptly passing out.

"Please don't leave me, don't leave me again. I couldn't bare the pain the first time…now don't leave me the second." Naminé cried as she cradled his head in her lap.

"You're the only one I have in a darkness consumed land."

* * *

_**Next Time: **What happened in the past has been concealed, but when a burning desire to know the truth is willed…two flames we'll fight for the answer to the riddles…and dreams._

_-Why I Love You_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I know short chapter…but the next one will be better…I just have to get a paper done for health. I have Friday off so expect a update at the latest by then. R&R.

_**Thank You**_

_**Hypnotic PoisonzWine**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
